


Temporarily Undone.

by TimeWindow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But Some Magical Asian Water May Be, Established Relationship, Faries Are Pranksters, It's A Supernatural Thing, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, Pack Trips To Japan, Temporarily Mute, True Love's Kiss Is Not The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWindow/pseuds/TimeWindow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can be agreed that Stiles talks a lot. Perhaps someone finally got sick of all his babbling and decided to steal his voice.... Temporarily, right?</p><p>“Any luck?” Derek asks gruffly. “I am actually missing his voice.”<br/>“I am too.” They both look towards Stiles, who was standing there, hands clenched tightly at his sides. “But we had no luck.” Stiles’ hands unclench, and he walks out of the living room and into Derek bedroom. From there, Stiles could still make out what the two men were discussing.<br/>“I tried what you suggested yesterday, the kissing. Nothing happened.” Stiles could hear the disappointment in his voice; he didn’t need to see the sadness in his face to know.<br/>“Damn. I thought true loves kiss was meant to fix everything.” Scott starts to pace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporarily Undone.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHA -  
> Yeah, I am sorry if this isn't great....  
> I kind of wrote this in the middle of the night.  
> But I kind of liked it, so I post it!!  
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Stiles was in a cafe when it happened. He was waiting for Derek to arrive for their date, and as usual, Derek was 10 minutes late. With a warm drink in hand, he took tentative sips of the boiling liquid, warming his insides, watching individuals go about their day through the window. Stiles feels frozen sitting within the small, dimly lit cafe, watching these people. It felt like he was in a little pocket of time.

Another 5 minutes or so passes, and Stiles bought another drink to keep warm. The café was toasty warm, but Stiles felt cold bone deep. Stiles sipped the overflowing drink as he walked back to his little table by the window. The sun was streaming in, despite the snow covering the streets; it radiated a warm glow onto Stiles’ skin. Once seated again, from across the street he could see his broody boyfriend, only protected from the harsh cold by his leather jacket. Derek looked both ways, before jogging across the road. Immediately Derek spoted Stiles at their usual table, and rasped on the window, and waved in greeting. Stiles smiled into his drink as he watched the man walk towards the café entrance, cheeks red and eyes glassy.

When Derek entered, Stiles as per usual stood up to greet him. As Derek came closer, Stiles opened his mouth to scold Derek for being late, again. But no sound came out, not even a peep. Stiles tried again as Derek came rushing to the table. Again no sounds came out.

***

“Sorry I am late. I was held up.” Derek presses his cold lips to Stiles’ forehead. Stiles yet again opens his mouth to tell Derek it was alright. Third time the charm, right? However not in this case, because not even a vibration happened, as Stiles places his hand over his throat.

“Are you sick? I told you multiple times to bundle up more warmly. You don’t have the body temperature of Scott or I.” Derek then huffs, placing his hand against Stiles’ cheek. But Stiles wasn’t sick, his voice was perfectly intact when he ordered his drinks.

With a shake of his head, he took a step back from Derek. Already given up on speaking, he mouths the words at Derek. Hoping that Derek could read lips. But all he receives in return was Derek’s furrowed brows and a head tilt.

“Stiles, you know I hate games.” Stiles throws his hands up in the air, pacing back and forth. Derek follows suit, concern written over his face.

“Stiles what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Stiles tries to laugh bitterly, as he continues to pace. Until a bright idea appears, and Stiles rushes to the counter, gesturing for a pen and some paper. The Batista hands them over with hesitation. Stiles can only imagine how crazy he looks at the moment.

“What are you doing, Stiles?” Derek questions. With a pen and paper in hand, Stile writes down that he was not in fact sick, and he didn’t appreciate being scolded like a child even if he was. He also notes that he cannot speak and that he voice was fine that morning.

Derek seemed more confused. Again Stiles throws his hands up, but this time he grabs his coat and walks out of the cafe. Derek, the good boyfriend he is, follows and gets into the Jeep with Stiles. They ride in silence, obviously not intentional, all the way to Scott’s house.

***

Scott answers on the first set of rings, opening the door with bed hair and half-awake eyes.

“Stiles?” Scott asks for confirmation despite seeing Stiles in front of him, accompanied by Derek. Stiles rolled his eyes, and just handed the paper he wrote for Derek at the cafe. Scott looked amused, until he read the section about Stiles losing his voice suddenly.

Scott went into Alpha mode.

Stiles and Derek were ushered into the house, away from the harsh cold. Scott fired question after question at Stiles, Stile tried his best to answer. Other pack members were also called, and stuffed into Scott’s little living room. People were practically on top of each other. Scott hushed the people and filled everyone else on the situation. Then he allocated everyone to specific resources to try and work out what happened, and more importantly a possible cure.

Stiles was basically not helpful, considering he was voiceless, so he was told to stay at Scott’s with Derek, in case it was supernatural and they are coming after Stiles. Stiles thought that was stupid, he had only really angered the trolls, fairies, mermaids, dragons, vampires... oh. So perhaps he has many supernatural threats.

The pair stayed in and watched Star Wars. Stiles was tightly cuddled into Derek’s side, as Derek leaned against the arm rest of the couch.

“I don’t think I have ever watched a movie with you, without your commentary.” Stiles pokes his tongue out at his boyfriend. His way of staying “you’re an asshole.” Which made Derek laugh brightly. Derek continued to tease Stiles.

Once everyone returned and regathered, giving Scott all the information they sourced, Scott turns to Stiles with a disappointing look.

“This is quite a problem.” Scott declares. No shit Sherlock. In what universe is being mute not a problem? The answer is none. Putting everything aside, at least he was only temporarily mute. Right?

“It does seem to be temporary, and it seem to be fairy magic.” Scott concluded. Stiles was waiting for the but. “BUT” There is it, Stiles thinks. “It does not seem to have a solution as of yet.” Scott bites his bottom lip in thought.

“Are you telling me 3 hours of research got us nothing?” Lydia asks, Scott nods firmly. Everyone sighs collectively, including Stiles, or at least tries to.

***

Stiles starts carrying around a notepad and pen with him. It had been 3 days since becoming mute. The pack were in search of a cure most of the day. Which left Derek and Stiles alone while they were. Everyday seemed to make Stiles more wary of the situation, and in fact a little self-conscious.

“Will you still love me if I cannot talk to you ever again?” Stiles wrote down and passed it to Derek as he sat on the island, watching Derek cook them food. Derek reads the note carefully, and thoughtfully, then he turns off the heat and drops the spatula down into the hot pan.

Derek grabs Stiles face tightly, and kisses his lips firmly. Stiles’ mouth opens slightly and Derek pushes forth. They don’t move from that position for a while, simply just making out like a pair of teenagers.

“Yes.” Derek says when they break apart. Stiles face fills with confusion and tilts his head. Derek repeats his answer, this time adding more.

“Yes, I will still love you if you are mute from now on. I will always love you, Stiles.” Then he takes a step back and signs “I love you.” Stiles knew that because his mother use to sign it all the time to his father, as if it was a secret language. Stiles copied the action, signing the phrase back at Derek.

Derek looked proud, going back to cooking their food.

***

Scott shows up at Derek’s loft after another uneventful day of searching.

Stiles was on the couch, with his head in Derek’s lap as Derek read his thick, foreign language book. The sun was streaming in through the large windows, causing a warm hue to reflect on Stiles’ skin, disguising the paleness Stiles worried himself into. It also warmed his body inside out. Stiles since that day at the café, has been feeling cold constantly. But finally in warm arms, was making him sleepy. Derek was stroking Stiles’ hair absent mindingly.

Stiles’ eyes were fluttering shut, when he hears the front door slam. Derek gets up sharply, almost making Stiles topple to the ground.

“Any luck?” Derek asks gruffly. “I am actually missing his voice.”

“I am too.” They both look towards Stiles, who was standing there, hands clenched tightly at his sides. “But we had no luck.” Stiles’ hands unclench, and he walks out of the living room and into Derek bedroom. From there, Stiles could still make out what the two men were discussing.

“I tried what you suggested yesterday, the kissing. Nothing happened.” Stiles could hear the disappointment in his voice; he didn’t need to see the sadness in his face to know.

“Damn. I thought true loves kiss was meant to fix everything.” Scott starts to pace. Stiles listens to the thumping of Scott’s shoes touching the wood floors. It matched Stiles’ heart perfectly.

“Maybe I am not the one. Should we try Lydia?” Derek suggests timidly.

“Nonsense.” Scott almost roars out. “Nonsense.” He repeats, this time more quietly. The both sigh. They both were as frustrated as Stiles.

***

Day four was just as uneventful, so was day five, six and seven. Yet everyday he tries to speak, however Stiles had given up hope of it just going away. The problem with “temporary” is that it usually can only be broken, it doesn’t just disappear.

A week later, Kira comes rushing in, a dusty book in hand.

“I think I have a solution.” This caught Scott and Derek’s attention, but Stiles was skeptical. They have already tried many different methods, and none of them worked. Stiles very bitterly accepted his will just be mute for the rest of his life. “Listen.” Kira says cheerfully. “There is this river in Japan, which is attached to this myth about being able to cure anything. Supernatural or medical. I thought we should try it... plus pack vacation.”

Everyone booming in a chorus of “Yes!” “Yay” and “Yep”. Stiles was still hesitant, his hope has been worn down. However majority rules and that is how he found himself on a plane to Japan, with his boyfriend, best friend and pack mates, the following day.

The lead up to the trip was a flurry of phone calls and packing. But all Stiles could think was, “What if this doesn’t work?”

***

Upon arrival he was informed that they had to hike up this massive mountain to reach this secret river of mystical powers. Stiles tries to groan his disapproval, but nothing came out. Not even a squeak.

After a day and a half of hiking practically horizontal, they reached a ledge, where they set up camp for the final time. Stiles was worn out, and immediately went to bed, but before falling asleep, in his half asleep state, he could hear murmured conversations.

“Tomorrow we reach the river.” Kira states. Stiles assumes she was looking at the dusty, old map, like before.

“I hope it works.” Derek tells the rest of the pack. “It is causing him some frustration and pain. I can smell it from a mile away.” Some of the pack members agreed with hums.

“It will, I can feel it.” Scott pipes in. Oh Scott, always the optimist.

***

The whole pack wakes up early. Like outrageously early. Like sun not even up, early. Stiles eats his breakfast half awake, to the sounds of the wolves packing up camp. Derek passes him a few times placing kisses, Scott also occasionally messes his hair as he walks past.

A hour later, everyone is on foot, along a thin, dirty trail. Scott leading the pack, and Derek at the back of the line. Half way in, Stiles is slumped over Derek, already tired of walking. Derek carries his boyfriend all the way to the river.

“Guys, wait!” The whole line stops. “Do you hear that? It’s running water.” Kira says cheerfully. Scott brightens up, running forth, with the rest of the pack chasing him. However everyone is stopped when Scott reaches a stone wall, covered in ferns, brightly green as if they were radioactive.

“We hit a dead end.” Scott mentioning the obvious.

“But I can hear the water; it seems to just be on the other side of this wall.” Kira almost whines. Derek places Stiles down on a rock nearby, and walks forward, until he is standing next to Kira and Scott. Derek inspects the wall. Touching the cold rock, sniffing the ferns…

“Guys, I see light.” Derek says in a monotone voice, and he brushes his hand over the ferns, and they swing, moving. Derek pushes harder on them to the side, moving them completely. Everyone looks on in shock, and one by one enter, Stiles entering last.

“What now?” Lydia asks Kira. Kira takes her backpack off and rummages through it to find the book again.

“Okay, the book says Stiles needs to drink the running water...” Kira then goes into her bag again and pulls out a metal cup. “from this cup. A silver cup.” Kira goes silent for a moment reading on. “And his true love needs to fill it.” Everyone averts their eyes to Derek.

“Easy enough. “Scott suggests. The pack follows the mentioned instructions, then Derek hands Stiles the cup.

“Okay, after you drink that, Derek needs to kiss you, just a peak.” Stiles nods and drinks the cool liquid from the silver cup. The water sends a chill throughout Stiles’ body. Replacing the already present cold with ice. Freezing him to the bone. Stiles stiffens up. Then Derek quickly grabs Stiles by the waist, pulling in closer and connects their lips together. Derek’s kiss makes warmth rush, boiling Stiles’ blood, replacing the cold.

When Derek moves away, everyone is looking intently. Stiles opens his mouth to speak, and he can tell everyone is holding their breaths. Stiles pushes against his voice box trying to speak.

Everyone’s shoulders fall, and exhale in appointment.

***

“It didn’t work.” Scott says. Frustrations fills him, and he kicks a nearby tree. All of a sudden a flashing white light appears, blinding the pack. Stiles falls, collapsing to the ground, eyes rolling back into his head. Everyone rushes to Stiles, but a force field prevents anyone touching him. Scott pushes on, trying to penetrate.

“I would stop trying.” the little ball of light says. The pack turns to the thing.

“Fairy.” Scott bites out in detest.

“Yeah Yeah, I am a fairy, and yes I did this to...” The fairy looks at Stiles for a second, then back at the pack. “Stiles, was it?” The fairy’s eyes pan over the pack. “What the hell is a Stiles?” Then the fairy laughs. Although no amusement was shown on the pack ‘s faces. “You know how I did it? I drugged him with fairy dust.... in his drink.” The fairy grins widely. She, he, it? Rambles on and on. “It was only meant to be a joke.”

“Fix this.” Derek roars, interrupting the fairy’s speech.

“Ugh, finnnnnne.” The fairy whines. “You guys are no fun. Like come on! Stiles talks soooooooooo much.”

“Just give his voice back.” Scott said, already fed up.

“Okay okay, hang on.” The fairy flies around Stiles’ fainted body, spinning around and around, creating a ring of white light. “Don’t come back and complain when you are sick of all his babbling.” Then the fairy was gone.

Stiles groggily wakes, blinking eyes trying to focus them. The first person he sees is the gorgeous face of Derek.

“Hey.” Derek says

“What happened?” Stiles croakily responds. Derek smiles, and Stiles returns the toothy grin. “I have my voice back.”

“Yeah.” Scott butts in. “God I hate Fairies.”

“Hate is a strong word, Scott, especially for you.”

“I hate Fairies.” Scott announced, he glanced once at a tree then walks off. Derek laughs at Scott’s response, as he lifts Stiles up. Fireman style.

“I think I can walk, I wasn’t....” Derek hushes Stiles. Stiles wouldn’t have guessed.

“Ummmm, I thought you missed my voice.” Derek grins.

“I think I change my mind actually.” Stiles punches his arm, causing his knuckles to pulse in pain. Damn werewolves.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Liked It And All That!  
> Comment, Kudos, Subscribe, Bookmark.
> 
> If You Have A Prompt, Send It My Way!  
> @ http://thetimewindow.tumblr.com/
> 
> I am slowly making my way through them....


End file.
